Almost Heroes and Their Fairytales
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: They're the next generation of heroes, and these are their fairytales, one by one, and they put these pieces together. Almost every NextGen pairing, all for my NextGen fanatics.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is just a quick introduction. They're probably not allowed, but...

This is a collection of drabbles/oneshots/freeverses, all NextGen, every het/noincest (or maybe cousincest), no repeats.

**And they're all for my Next Gen fanatics.**

Because we've been going through a hard time lately, and I just want to show them how much I love every single one of them.

So I'm going to write a drabble/oneshot/freeverse for each of them and _post it here_.

So, just a quick review.

Weasley Girls

_Molly_ * **Lucy** * Rose * Lily * _Victoire_ * **Roxanne** *Dominique

Weasley Boys

_Albus_ * **James** * Louis * Fred * _Hugo_

Unrelated Boys

_Scorpius_ * **Teddy** * _Lysander_ * Lorcan

OCs

_Gemini_ (Malfoy) * Brittany Wang * **Natalie Patil** * Dawson Nott * Aquarius (&maybe Augustus) Flint

(_because you know they were my OCs long before the RPG)_

=)

And possibly a few others.

So get ready for every pairing from MollyLysander to TeddyLucy, in no particular order.

=D

_First up is LucyLorcan..._


	2. we make the sun shine lucylorcan

_name of story: _**and together, we make the sun shine  
><strong>_style_: **drabble  
><strong>_ pairing_: **Lucy/Lorcan  
><strong>_for__**: **_**Rachel/lost in your lies  
><strong>_notes: _**I love you, Rachel, and I know that you need this more than I do =)  
>And an additional note- I'll end up doing a longer LucyLorcan later, don't worry. Warning- this is pure fluff.<strong>

They end up walking together, hand in hand, down to the beach. The sun is shining like every normal day, and it's warm outside, warmer than she's ever felt it. With a grin, Lucy Weasley looks over at her boyfriend Lorcan. "It's rather warm out here today."

"Global warming," Lorcan says with a laugh. "Gosh, Luce, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Muggles are quite gullible," She giggles, dipping her toes into the ocean and letting the breeze blow her mess of caramel curls. Eyes bright, she turns to him. "I love the beach, Lor. It's so peaceful, and beautiful, and the sun is shining. It's really a lovely place!" She collapses into the sand, letting the warmth splash all over her.

With a laugh, Lorcan sits down beside her. "I know, that's why I brought you here. I've heard you enjoy beaches- well, really, I've heard that you enjoy everything."

She laughs and gives him a haughty smile. "I don't enjoy everything, Lorcan. I don't enjoy your comments."

As he turns to smile sweetly at her and kiss her softly on the cheek, she feels her heart skip a beat and a thrill run through her. He's sort of adorable in that way that only Lorcan can be, and it gives her that _thrill_- that feeling that she'll never find anywhere else.

"But it's good, the way that you live life as if you're enjoying everything and shining your warmth onto everyone else," He continues, crossing his arms at her with a small smile and ruffling her hair a bit. "That's why everyone loves you, Luce- cause you make everyone around you happy, especially me."

She laughs and puts her head onto his chest. The sun is starting to go down already, and the beach is still warm, so they lay down, him wrapping his arms tightly around her. As the night settles around them and they start to hear the noises of animals in the night, she asks sleepily, "Lorcan, have you ever thought that you loved somebody?"

"I don't think it, I know it," he replies with a small smile. "I know I love you, Luce."

She giggles as if it's the best thing that she's ever heard, and leans over to kiss him quickly on the lips. "I love you too, Lorcan, you're just… amazing."

"You're so eloquent," He teases back, but his arms tighten around her and they fall asleep like that, just like _Lucy and Lorcan_. Just like two teenagers deeply in love. That's who they are, and they're not going to hide it.

….

When she awakens, she turns over to find Lorcan's arms around her, his face buried in her hair. Sighing, she grins and cuddles closer to him. It makes her feel like her body's on fire, as if it's not hot enough already- and it feels wonderful.

But she dozes back off to sleep anyway because it's early and _Lucy Weasley_ does not wake up this early.

When she awakens again, it's to find that Lorcan- the early riser- has already gone, probably back up to the beach house. But as she struggles to her feet (it's 10 Am and _still _far too early for Lucy), she notices something on the ground. Words.

Carved beneath her feet are the words, _I love you, Lucy Weasley, and I know I always will. Know who this is_?

She giggles because it's such a _Lorcan_ thing to do, and he's never been able to express his feelings like that face-to-face but really, it's better this way.

It's like he's her sky and she's his sun so together, they make the sun shine and cast light to all of the world.

With a huge smile, she makes her way back up to the beach house.


	3. entirely oblivious VictoireLysander

_name of story_: **entirely oblivious**  
><em>style<em>: freeverse  
><em>pairing<em>: **VictoireLysander**  
><em>for<em>: **Bluey/BlueEyes444  
><strong>_notes_: **Bluey! Oh my gosh, I love you like whoa, and I wanted to write something for you but I didn't have too much time so I came up with this crappy thing, my attempt at VicLysander. I hope it all gets better soon =)**

you've always been_ irresistible  
><em>**sleek** blonde hair  
><em>slim <em>body  
><span>shiny<span> blue eyes  
><em>(sleek<em>**slim**shiny)

_p e r f e c t i o n_

but there's this one boy  
><em>(blueeyesshaggybrownhair<em>)

and he doesn't even **c a r e **about pretty old _you_

you're _bothered _by this  
>what could he possibly not see in you?<br>you're sure you have **everything**

a _hot_ boyfriend  
>a <span>beautiful<span> body  
>(<em>stylish<em>**wonderful**perfect)  
>yet he still seems more interested in boring <em><strong>Molly<br>(and you just don't get it)**_

so you turn on the _charm_  
>smiling in <strong>corridors<strong>  
>flipping your hair over your shoulder<br>_acting_ like he doesn't mean anything

but still, he doesn't even **notice** you  
><em>(you're just another background dancer, darling)<em>

your boyfriend's _not_ happy  
><em>("Victoire, what are you doing with Lysander?"<br>"…nothing. He doesn't even know my name)_

your boyfriend _breaks _it off two weeks later  
><strong>severs<strong> all ties  
>you thought you'd be depressed<p>

but this  
><em>f a s c i n a t i o n<em>  
>won't even go away<p>

you catch his eyes in the hallway  
>subtle <strong>smiles<strong>

and still, you're _nonexistent_

you tell yourself he's **oblivious**  
>convince yourself he doesn't <em>matter<em>  
>because you're a <span>supernova<span>  
>and he's a <em>sizzling star<em>

(_he'll burn out eventually, right?)_

then one day  
>annual family gathering<br>sitting on a _rooftop_  
>legs <strong>entwined<strong> and fingers too  
>lips on <em>chapped<em> lips  
>you wonder what <em>Molly<em> would think but you don't really **care**  
>he seems <em>far <em>too willing  
>but he's too <em>i n n o c e n t<em>  
>and far too <strong>young<strong>  
><em>susceptible<em>  
>(<strong>o b l i v i o u s<strong>)

and you realise  
>you're just a <em>desperate<em> brat  
>who's not used to being told "N O"<p>

(_you never got told it growing up, did you?  
>and especially not by Teddy<br>or your grandparents_)

far too _old_ for a boy like him  
>far too <em>experienced<em> to have fallen like this  
>far too <strong>sweet<strong> to break a heart like that  
><em>{but what you've done is only expected}<em>

running around  
>leaving a <strong>t r a i l <strong>of broken hearts & broken dreams  
>just like your <em>first love<em> did to you  
>{the <strong>Veela<strong> charm is not a blessing, but a curse}

so you cut it off with Lysander  
>regardless of how it may <strong>hurt <strong>him  
>{he and Molly were <strong>meant to be<strong>, anyway}  
>even if he's <em>o b l i v i o u s <em> to that too

because you're _Victoire Weasley_  
>and you can get anything you want if you just <strong>try<strong>  
>[<em>Molly, on the other hand- Lysander's her only chance<em>  
><em>and you're a good cousin, see?<em>]

and you keep on _searchingsearchingsearching_  
>for your<br>**happily ever after in disguise  
><strong>through all the lies and deceit  
>maybe you'll <em>find<em>  
><strong>honesty, <strong>loyalty, _trust_  
>and someone who's not quite so<br>_o b l i v i o u s_


	4. background star RoxanneScorpius

_name of story: _**background star  
><strong>_style_: **oneshot  
><strong>_ pairing_: **Roxanne/Scorpius  
><strong>_for__**: **_**Kriti/ prettykitty999  
><strong>_notes: _**Happy birthday, hope it was amy-zhieing! I twisted canon around a **_**lot**_** here, though. =P**

**Please R&R, everyone, and no favouriting without reviewing**

_**Don't let anybody tell you who you are  
>it's okay to let go, you're a shooting star<br>**_**- **find yourself in you, everlife

It was obvious from the start that she was never going to be a shooting star.

She wasn't any of her cousins. She wasn't beautiful in every way; she didn't consider herself particularly intelligent or brave. In fact, she suspected that the only reason that she'd gotten put into Gryffindor was because the Hat didn't know where to put her, and he knew that her father (along with the rest of her family) were Gryffindors, and therefore _she_ should be one too.

So she was sorted into Gryffindor like your average Weasley, and she watched as her cousins blazed in whichever house they were put into but she could do _nothing_. She was Roxanne and her only talents were in the background.

The only thing she could do was _invent_. Just like her wonderful father, she could fix nearly anything and make things out of nothing, which rendered her good at some subjects and terrible at others (such as those involving people and real life). But she felt that she wasn't unique even in that, because her father and her _dead_ uncle had done the same thing.

Whenever James, Fred, and Louis would pull a prank, she was the brains behind the operation, the one that no one ever saw- the one that no one ever noticed. She was basically the Forgotten Weasley, the one that _no one_ ever heard about.

She was the one that no one ever cared about. The shadow of her father that never got to _shine_ like the rest of them. A clear glass that everyone saw right through. She was the forgotten speck that no one noticed.

And come to think of it, she sort of liked it that way.

…

She went through life entirely satisfied with what she had, which was one of her few good qualities (in her opinion). Most of what she had was her cousin Victoire and her friend Teddy, along with her best friend and housemate Benjamin.

Teddy was older than her by five years. He wasn't the type of guy that she should fall for- but really, he was Teddy Lupin and he was the epitome of Gryffindor. In fact, he was the sort of guy that blazed everyone else out. He was handsome, sweet, and brave, oh yes, he was _brave_. When he was young, he rescued a small child from getting hit by some Muggle contraption that she knew was called a car.

That was what first got her interested in cars, really.

Anyway, he was everything that she wasn't and she fell for him fast. Every day she would arrive and hope that he would speak to her at least once, and everyday would end in disappointment. After all, he was a seventh year and she was a second year who didn't really know what love was. She only thought that she did, and she thought that she knew what she was doing. Too bad she didn't know that she was completely and utterly wrong and naïve.

One day, when she was walking down a corridor, she came upon something she hadn't ever wanted to see. Teddy and Victoire were snogging and his hands were trailing up her sides and- ew. She shrieked and jumped back.

Teddy jerked back rather fast. "Roxanne. You shouldn't be out of bed at this hour."

"Shouldn't I?" She said crossly. "Neither should either of you but yet here you are, snogging in a corridor. Have fun with that."

Victoire's blue eyes narrowed a bit. "Oh, believe me, we will."

Teddy looked shocked but otherwise didn't say anything. As she looked at him, she felt her heart shatter into tiny pieces and she just nodded stiffly. "I'll see the two of you later, then."

As she hurried back to the Gryffindor dorm, she realised that she didn't actually know what love was. And it was then that she decided she needed a new start, so she cut her hair, and with the help of Benjamin, curled it into tiny curls.

"You look pretty," Benjamin said appreciatively, giving her a winning smile.

"Thanks," She flipped her hair over her shoulder and beamed. "Guess it is time for me to show Teddy Lupin up, isn't it?"

"It is," He replied.

So she pretended like her heart wasn't shattered, and that her self-esteem wasn't damaged. She pretended, and she hung in the background, pretending like she didn't care that she was _unnoticed_.

…

The first time that she really was noticed was when she made prefect in fifth year. Not because of her abilities, not because of _why_ she got prefect- but because she was George Weasley's daughter and she was a_ prefect_. Everyone was stunned, because the legend of her father and her uncle had been told a thousand times. They were legendary pranksters, the best troublemakers ever to walk this earth. So how would one of their daughters become _prefect_?

She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the attention, but it was negative attention and it was not exactly what she would have chosen.

….

One starry night, she wandered the corridors alone, when she ran into a boy with white-blonde hair. She recognized him from conversations with Rose- Scorpius Malfoy, git of the century. She guessed that he has no idea who she was so she smirked like the Slytherin she might've been. "Scorpius Malfoy, is it?"

"Yes, and I have no idea who you are, so would you just watch where you're going?" He said rather rudely.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," She replied a bit coldly, flashing her prefect's badge at him as if it was a medallion of honour. "And my name's _Roxanne_… Abercrombie, for future reference." She made something up quickly, since she didn't want to tell him that she was a Weasley, for some reason. She didn't want to see the judgment flash across his face. So she'll just lie instead.

"Oh, Prefect," He said, sounding ashamed. "Well, um, nice to meet you then, Roxanne."

"Nice to meet you too, Malfoy," She glanced down at his tie. "Slytherin, then?"

"I'm a Malfoy," He boasted proudly, tugging at the edge of his tie. "Of _course_ I'm a Slytherin."

"You're also a boastful idiot," She said with a scowl.

"Blunt, aren't we?" Scorpius threw his hands up. "Look, _Roxanne_- do you mind if I call you Roxy?- you're pretty and all and had this been any other day, I would've taken the opportunity to flirt with you, but I don't have time now. I've got detention and if I skip again I might be expelled. Tomorrow at the Quidditch Pitch then, Abercrombie?"

"Why not?" She asked with a small smile.

…

In hindsight, she didn't know _why_ she said yes, and therefore she had no idea how to explain to Benjamin that she'd agreed to what was, in essence, a _date _with Scorpius Malfoy. But after a bit of consideration, she figured it out.

Scorpius Malfoy was like a prize, a trophy. He was the ultimate rebellion. If any Weasley child were to date him, it would be going against their family. It would be a betrayal, a way of proving themselves and proving to the world that names and houses _really didn't matter_. Dominique had already done that with her sorting, now the rest of them had a chance in Malfoy.

He didn't get it, and he probably never would. Not many could understand the mind of a Weasley girl. But they were all attention-seekers, the lot of them, no matter what pretenses they might hide behind. They were also known for being notoriously oblivious.

For example, there were the two sisters- Molly and Lucy- and the Scamander twins. It was obviously _Molly and Lysander, Lucy and Lorcan_, but they couldn't see it, any of them. Roxanne thought it to be quite idiotic.

But as for the rest of them, it was a dogpile over Scorpius, and now Roxanne had apparently joined in too.

Wringing her hands nervously, she approached the blonde boy, who shot her a warm, friendly smile.

"Well, it's good to see you on better terms now," He joked with a grin. "Am I breaking any rules now, little miss Prefect?"

"Well, actually, your tie is not tied by the regulation standards," She replied in a mocking tone, crossing her arms.

"Care to fix that for me?" He replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

Giggling, she leaned in and untied his tie slowly, keeping her light blue eyes transfixed on his before tying it back so that it looked identical to the one in the Hogwarts handbook. Glancing down, his grey eyes lit up. "Why have we not met before? I swear, you were meant to be my…. Tie… tier."

She laughed. "I'm usually in the background. You know, something like a background worker?"

"What do you mean?" He wondered curiously, giving her a curious stare.

"My brother's sort of the prankster of the family," Roxanne explained with a bit of a sheepish smile. "I'd rather work in the background. I'm sort of an inventor, y'see- people say I get it from my father. I like making stuff out of other stuff, it's quite fun."

"Interesting," He mused with a grin at her. "Not your typical wizarding profession."

"Well," She replied boldly, "I suppose you could say that I'm not your typical witch."

"You surely don't seem like it," He replied with a laugh.

The rest of the day was spent out on the Quidditch pitch, laughing and discussing life. She had to wonder why none of her many cousins had introduced her to Scorpius before. If they got on like _this_, then they probably could've been friends a while ago.

Too bad he didn't know of her family history.

"So you have a brother?" He asked during their discussion.

"Yeah, an older brother," She confirmed with a grin.

"How have I never heard of him either?" Scorpius said with a frown. "Introduce him to me?"

"Nah, I don't think that he would like you too much," Roxanne giggled, though she was completely serious. "How about you can guess which one he is?" She sniggered, wondering if he would ever guess.

"Fine," Scorpius pouted. "Guess you're not going to meet my sister then."

"Who said I wanted to?" She retorted with a tiny grin.

"Of course you want to," Scorpius flipped his hair out of his eyes in that hot way that he usually did. "I'm Scorpius and I'm sexy, how could you not want to?"

"It's entirely possible," She giggled, but then the discussion moved on to bigger and better things.

It was as if she was the sun, and he was the moon.

But she was only fooling herself once again, because she was _Roxanne_ and she was no shooting star. She was no sun because she didn't **blaze** like the rest of her cousins.

…

It was a Hogsmeade day, and she was meant to be going to Hogsmeade. Yet something told her to stay there, that something was going to happen there today. So she stayed at school and patrolled the corridors like the good little Prefect that she was.

But then she heard her brother's voice and- was that Malfoy's? Confused, she slid against the wall, curling up into a tight ball.

"Weasley," Scorpius said, his voice sounding breathy and oddly attractive. "Do you have a sister?"

"Yes," Fred replied curtly. "Now if you would do me a favour and leave me- and my sister- alone, I'm sure the world would be a better place-"

"What's her name?" Scorpius interrupted, his voice seeming to rise an octave.

Roxanne squeezed her eyes shut. No, no, Fred wouldn't be so stupid-

"Roxanne," Fred replied in a semi-bored tone, which was quite unusual for him. "Now, unless you want me to slip a Puking Pastille into your soup tonight, it'd do you some good to stay far away from me- and Roxy, too."

Accidentally, Roxanne let out a loud groan. Why did she have to be related to such an idiot? Upon realising her mistake, she clapped a hand over her mouth. Maybe they were related, after all…

"Gotcha," Scorpius' voice seemed to have gone down a few octaves. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to talk to-"

"Good riddance," Fred groaned, but his voice seemed to be teasing.

With a nod, Scorpius' feet took off. The footsteps seemed to be drawing closer and closer to her. Mentally this time, she groaned- she didn't _want_ to talk to Scorpius. But it was too late for that now.

"Roxanne," Scorpius crossed his arms, glaring at the girl who was on the floor. "I suppose you heard all of that, didn't you, Abercrombie, or should I say, _Weasley_?"

"That would be me," She answered him cheerily. "Roxanne Weasley, at your service."

Scorpius scowled at her. "I'm not playing games with you, Weasley- _why_ did you lie to me about who you are? I might've expected it from your cousin Dominique or something, but really, you're meant to be a Gryffindor, what happened to that?"

"I just didn't want you to judge me," Roxanne replied with a scowl. "Malfoy, if I had introduced myself as Weasley, would you have asked me out or whatever that was? Would you have even wanted to get to know me? No, right? It was better this way."

"I might've," He replied with a bit of a frown. "But you didn't give me that chance." With a frown, he turned and walked away from her, leaving her with a broken spirit and a bit of a frown upon her face. She shook her head and leaned her head on her knees.

…

She sat on the Quidditch Field, wondering how her attempt to turn everything around had turned into such a disaster. Benjamin had tried to comfort her, to no avail- she'd been nearly sobbing all day at her idiocy. There was no way he would even think about her now, and she needed a bit of Scorpius to spice up her otherwise boring life.

But that was, until he walked up and took a seat beside her. "Roxanne, you don't look so good."

"Don't I? I always look good," She retorted with a glare at him.

"True," Scorpius allotted, "And I don't like to see pretty girls sad. What's wrong?"

"You," Roxanne wiped her face off with a scowl. "You're what's wrong with this world, Scorpius Malfoy, because you only see the girls that _shine_ and not the ones that don't- _like me_."

"You shine, Roxanne," He replied with a confused look at her. "You shine in the darkness, which means that you shine more than any girl I've ever known."

"Huh?" She lifted up her confused head to stare at him. "I don't shine, Scorpius, and how could you-"

Her eyes widened even more as his lips collided with hers, and even wider as she clutched him closer to her. This wasn't supposed to be her, kissing Malfoy, because really, she wasn't the rebel type. The rebel type was Rose or Dominique. She hadn't thought that she shined quite enough for him, but obviously…

But obviously, something had twisted, so she clutched him closer and pretended for a moment that they were meant to be.

….

Benjamin glared at her. "Roxanne. You snogged _Malfoy_. He's- he's in the _year_ _below you,_ and he's a _Malfoy_, and what the heck were you thinking, Roxanne?" His face contorted in rage.

"I was thinking that I like him," Roxanne replied primly, "and why do you care?"

"Malfoy's a player," Benjamin warned with a glare at her. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be the judge of that, _thank you_," She spit back.

He looked down at the floor before turning back to stare at the wall. Quietly, he muttered something like, "I love you," and walked away.

It was an ultimatum, and it was finally time for Roxanne Weasley to stop accidentally being a player.

…

"Teddy," Roxanne walked in, poising herself on the teacher's desk. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Whoa, whoa," Teddy replied with a frown. "First, off the desk- there's a seat over there. Second, haven't I told you that at school it's _Professor Lupin_?"

"Oh, come on, Tedders- it could be a lot worse, we're in the privacy of your office, and we were best friends not so long ago," She grinned at him."Besides, I'm a seventh year- what happened to senior superiority?"

He rolled his eyes, not even objecting to the time-old nickname. "What is it, Roxanne?"

"I sort of am dating Malfoy," She confessed, "And don't say anything-"

"You're dating Malfoy?" Teddy roared, staring at her like she was insane. "What happened to Benjamin? Nice, respectable old Ben who's been there for you since the beginning of time?"

"This is coming a few years too late," Roxanne mumbled. "But I really, really like Malfoy, and Ben's just a friend, but I don't want to break his heart so I don't know what to do, and what _can_ I do? I don't want to break it off with Malfoy!"

"Look," Teddy replied, sounding guilty, "I did the same time in my high school years. Broke a few hearts, but in the end, I ended up with who I wanted to be with. Follow your heart, Roxy, even if it's not the safe thing to do."

"Thanks, Tedders," She grinned at him in that way of hers before kissing his cheek swiftly and running out of the office.

…

And as she kissed Scorpius after the Quidditch game on Thursday (that Gryffindor won, but she could care _less_), she knew that she'd made the right decision. Because he made her take risks and _fly_. Benjamin and Roxanne were just too alike.

Even as all the Weasleys descended on her like flies, demanding to know what was going on, she stood with Scorpius, her hand in his, and held her ground.

Because she was Roxanne and maybe, just maybe, she was meant to be a shooting star.


End file.
